1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to network interface cards (NICs) of computing devices, and more particularly, to a computing device and method for registering identification information of NICs in an operating system of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computing devices support a plurality of network interface cards (NIC), so that the computing devices can connect to different networks. When a user configures network parameters of the NICs, such as parameters of a transmission control protocol or an internet protocol (TCP/IP), it is difficult for the user to distinguish each of the NICs according to identification information of the NICs in an operating system of the computing devices. As an example, in a WINDOWS system, each of the NICs may be respectively allocated very simple and uninformative identifying names, such as, “Local Area Connection”, “Local Area Connection 1” and “Local Area Connection 2”, and so on. In addition, the identification information of the NICs may be changed when the NIC driver is reinstalled in the computing device, which makes it even harder for the user to distinguish each of the NICs.